Son of Chaos and Commander of the Army of Chaos
by PJSavior
Summary: Betrayal. Is their choice anyway wise? A new threat has entered yet again. Will 'he' help them? A/N: Okay, Not my best summary though this is my first story the other is reading the series thing so... anyway, there's tons of this but I wanted a try. So, hope you guys like it and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEYA! PEOPLE!**

**Okay, I know there are lots of these stories but I just wanted to try as it is said in the summary. This is the usual version of the Chaos stories the other Chaos story that I will be posting soon, I think is different. it is still about betrayal and Chaos and of course but different plot, I think. Anyway, hope you guys like it again.**

* * *

Three years.

Three long years.

Three years since I last saw them, since I last saw her.

*Flashback*

_Finally! My quest for Athena is over!_

_See, Athena gave me a quest which is the Twelve Labors of Heracles for me to show my love for her daughter and let me tell you. It. Is. Hard. Now, all of it is over. Before I went to this quest I bought tickets for Greece and a ring, there I will be proposing to her in front of the Parthenon and be hers for the rest of our not-so-normal demigod lives._

_As I was saying, I was walking to the Big House to inform Chiron that my quest is over and done._

"_Chiron!" I called. "I'm baaaack!"_

"_Percy," Chiron trotted to me. "You're back, my boy."_

"_Yeah. Athena's quest? Done."_

_He smiled at me. "That's nice."_

"_Where's Annabeth?"_

"_Ah, I'd take a look at the beach." he said with a…forced smile? Behind his eyes, I could've sworn I saw a frightening glint in his eyes but before I could have seen more, I dashed off to the beach to find Annabeth._

_I made my way to the beach to break the news to Annabeth that I have her mother's blessing. What awaits me there is definitely not what I have planned for my return._

_There she is, Annabeth with…Jacob. He's my stuck-up jerk of a half-brother. He was claimed by Poseidon personally and I'm going to admit it, I am jealous and kinda angry for giving him the attention. I was also angry at my stupid brother because when I save him from the flesh0eating Cyclopes, guess what? He used me to raised the charts, here at camp saying that he, himself, defeated the Cyclopes. Now, people seem to think that it was heartless of me to leave him fighting for his life. I can't even believe that the campers believed that stupid lie of his without any proof. He didn't even have a sword at that time!_

_As I was saying, I was going to approach them to interro-ahem asked them why they're together when I heard them talking._

"_-time to break-up with him." said Jacob._

What?_ I thought._

"_I know, but I don't know how to break up with him." Annabeth answered._

"_Come on, s what if he cried? He's just going to prove my point that he's weak, which he is. You know he's not worth it."_

_She sighed but straightened, "You're right. Percy's nothing against you." she said, then they started making out._

That_ hit me. I stormed of to their direction._

"_Nothing against him, huh?" I said in a low tone._

_They broke the kiss, stood up and looked at me. Annabeth with fear and Jacob with an evil smirk._

"_Percy, I-" Annabeth started but I cut her off._

"_You cheated on me, to think that I trusted you while I was gone."_

"_Why did you even leave?!" she shouted. 'You just left me behind like you don't trust me!"_

"_I left_ for_ you!" I shouted, matching her level of voice. "I left to get the blessing of your mother! I fulfilled the Twelve Labors of Heracles for you!"_

_I took off the ring I was wearing. It was the pair of the ring I was going to use to propose to. I wore it for good luck and determination for my quest, even though I have the worst luck in the universe. "This, this is the pair of the ring I was going to propose you to. In Greece, in front of the Parthenon, after my quest. But I guess that's not happening. I thought I was going to get greeted by my girlfriend, the one _I truly _**loved**__. I guess I thought wrong." after that, I threw the ring into the see as far as I can. Annabeth was now in tears._

"_You were-" she choked out._

"_You couldn't do it fast enough." Jacob butted in. "If you ever loved her you would've done it faster."_

_I glared at him. "I did!"_

"_You never cared." he said._

"_Shut up!" I charge but the funny thing is, he let me. He let himself get hit._

_I heard gasps around me. I turned to see the whole camp with torches looking at me with disbelief and anger._

"_How could you do that to your own brother?!" someone shouted._

_I didn't bother them, instead, I ran towards my cabin. I saw from the corner of my eye that the Apollo cabin helping out Jacob._

_I saw my cabin but I also saw Chiron standing in front of the cabin._

"_What do you want, Chiron?" I asked, shakily._

"_You want to stay first at the Big House, my boy?" he asked._

_I looked at him in the eye and I couldn't help it._

_I shed a tear._

"_I'll get my things." I said, barely a whisper. He nodded._

_Those few weeks I only have Grover, Nico and Thalia checking up on me in Iris messages. Jacob must've seen some of them because when Grover came to visit me and Juniper. He set the forest on fire where Juniper live in the middle of the night, then accused me of doing it._

"_How could you, Percy?!" Grover shouted._

"_What'd I do?" I asked, totally confused._

"_Don't play innocent with me, Jackson!" he shouted. I frowned at my last name, he never calls me that. "You killed Juniper!"_

"_What?!" I yelped._

"_You set up the fire last night!"_

"_I didn't!"_

"_Don't lie to me! I came to visit but this is how you repay?! You're not my best friend anymore!" then he walked out of my room._

"_Grover!"_

_Grover might not have known the truth but I did. Jacob set that fire in the woods. A couple of days later, I only have Nico visiting me. Grover were ignoring me for those couple of days and crawled up to Matthew as one of his lackeys. All was going his pace and he kept it. His next target was Nico. After two days, he got Nico yelling at my face._

"_What the heck were you talking about?!" he shouted, grabbing a fistful of my shirt._

"_What?" I said, utterly confused._

"_You were backstabbing Bianca!"_

"_What?! Where did you pick this up on?!"_

"_Your brother said that you were talking about it every night when you were alone in the cabin. Fortunately, Matthew heard it, or else I wouldn't have known."_

"_How could you even say that?! Bianca save me and my friends against Talos! How could you even think that I would disrespect her?!_

"_Because she's a daughter of Hades! You don't trust her! I shouldn't have trusted you!" He threw me back with force I didn't know he had and then walked out._

"_Why? They're being picked off one by one by him." I mumbled._

_He must've known I was close to breaking. When the hunters stopped by at camp because Artemis had a meeting at Olympus, by the way, they called me a threat because I was way too powerful. Thalia stopped by. Jacob stole Thalia's bow which is very important to the hunters and again, accused me of stealing it. She barged into my room crackling with electricity._

"_Where is it?" she shouted._

"_What?" Again, utterly confused._

"_You stole my bow and arrows!"_

"_Huh?!"_

"_Don't 'huh' me, Jackson! Where is it?!"_

"_I didn't steal it!"_

"_Oh, so what do you call that?" she pointed something under my bed and pulled it out._

_A bow and a quiver of arrows._

"_But, I didn't-"_

"_You know, if you want company, you could've just said so!"_

"_Thalia, I never-"_

"_Spare me the lies, boy-" I flinched when she called me that. "Maybe Annabeth did the right thing. You deserved to be cheated on." she then walked out and slammed the door behind her._

_I lost them. Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia. How could Thalia even say that? Annabeth is better off without me? How could she?_

_Later that night, a hydra attacked camp and Jacob accidentally spilled acid all over it, killing the hydra. The camp treated him like a hero. Like he defeated Kronos, himself, and I already did that! During dinner, my dad visited camp and announced something._

"_I'd like to proclaim Jacob as my favorite son!" he announced._

_The camp cheered and Annabeth attacked Jacob with a kiss. Like there was no one around them. It tore my heart to see them like that. After dinner, they went into the amphitheater for them to celebrate their new hero._

_I had enough. My girlfriend is gone. My best friend and cousins are angry with me. The camp turned against me. My father basically disowned me. I'm not wanted anymore. I'm through with this hurt. No more._

_I went for the Big House and gather my things. I packed all those that I needed. I packed extra clothes, nectar, ambrosia, drachmas, dollars, my sword and a couple of food. I went outside and saw that they are still partying with their hero._

Make my escape easier. _I thought._

"_Where are you going, Percy?" I turned around and saw it was Hestia._

_I bowed. "I have no idea, my lady. Anywhere's better than here, where they're all against me."_

"_Do you really think that's the right choice? What happened to the hero that held on hope in his hearth?"_

"_I'm no hero. That's Jacob. And yes, I do think this is the right choice. I held on hopefor too long but I guess their loyalty didn't cling on to me much."_

"_So you're leaving?"_

_I nodded. "The camp doesn't want me anymore. The gods consider me a threat and my closest friends hate me already. They don't believe me anymore."_

_She sighed. "Wherever you go, Percy, keep having hope in your hearth."_

_I gazed into her flaming eyes and try to understand."I'll try. I'm sorry. But for the meantime, I bid this camp, this family goodbye." I turned around and left._

*Flashback END*

Three years ago when he found me.

When I cut my ties from this world away from me.

*Flashback*

_I entered a café for me to eat and rest for a bit. Two months on the run, fending of monsters, avoiding nature spirits and the hunt and rescuing demigods are no easy tasks._

"_**A plane had just crash from Greece towards here at New York due to a lightning storm."**__ the TV announce. Zeus seems angry, wonder why. __**"At least 60 people are on board. These are Eric Dale, Jasmin Shine,"**_

_The names kept on and on but two names caught my attention._

"_**Sally Jackson-Blofis, Paul Blofis…"**_

_I stared at the screen with shock written on my face._

"_What?" I whispered. "No, no, please, no. Does Zeus think that I'm that much of a threat? Killing my mother? How could he?"_

_I left and charged into the woods._

_I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I stopped somewhere and fell on my knees. Tears streaming down my face. It was near dark now and it was raining._

"_How could ypu?!" I yelled at the sky. "Haven't you cause me enough pain?! Why them?! If you think I'm a threat then kill me! Not anyone else!"_

_Thunder rumbled and lightning flashes._

"_Curse you, Zeus! The gods!" I shouted._

_Again, lightning flashes._

_I just kneeled there. No one around. Letting my tears fall under the rain. Wishing I could die._

_Then the rain stopped. I mean the rain _literally_ stopped._

_I stood up and looked around, tears still streaming down my face. "How-?"_

"_Surprised?" a voice behind me said._

_I uncapped Riptide and turned, facing a man in black with white hair and eyes like a never ending void._

"_Who are you? How did you do this? What do you want?" I barreled him with questions._

"_Okay, relax. You're a feisty young man. You don't know me?" he chuckled._

"_Yes, I know you that's why I'm asking you the question, 'Who are you?'" I rolled my eyes at him._

"_They always say you were sarcastic. Now I know for sure. Quite amusing I might say."_

"_Can't you answer those questions, young man? I'm sure a man as smart as you can figure it out, yes?"_

"_Look, I love to play 20 questions with you but seriously, I want answers." he seriously was annoying me."_

"_Oh, fine. I was still enjoying your sarcasm there, young man. So, drumroll-" an imaginary drumroll has been played. Don't ask me how, I have no idea. "My name is Chaos."_

_My eyes bugged out. "What now?! C-C-Chaos? As in, THE Chaos?"_

"_One and only." he spread his arms out._

"_Er, sorry, Lord Chaos, for, ah, what I have been saying, er…" I bowed._

_He chuckled then looked at me and groaned. "Don't bow. It's annoying."_

"_Erm, sorry?" Who knew the creator of the universe is so laid back?_

"_So, em, Lord Chaos, no disrespect or anything but, why are you here?"_

"_I have a little offer for you, young Perseus."_

"_Offer? What king of offer, Lord Chaos?"_

"_How would you like to be my apprentice and the commander of my army?"_

*Flashback END*

I remember all of those like it was yesterday as I train.

"Deep in thought, bro?" Josh asked.

His name is Joshua Thompson, Josh for short. A son of Zeus. He is my second in command for the army of Chaos. He's got black hair and blue eyes like any children of Zeus. He got here because his father treated him like an outcast and her mother died in a car accident. He got that deep grudge against the gods because they left him alone. He especially despise his father. The satyr that was going to rescue him, flee because of fright. That's where Chaos found him, and he became my second in command. Other than that, he's like a brother to me. We think of each other as siblings, even though our fathers despise each other.

"Maybe." I sheath my sword.

"Come on, Void. You could tell me." he said, clamping me on the back.

About the name, well…

*Flashback*

"_Me? You're apprentice? The commander of your army? Are you serious?" I asked, bewildered._

"_Do you think I'm joking?" he asked, amused._

"_Okay, stupid question." he chuckled. "But why me? I'm nothing special!"_

"_Yeah, right and I'm Kronos."_

_I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"_

"_Because you're special. The greatest hero ever known!"_

"_Yeah, tell that to the gods."_

"_They didn't know what they've done. They're stupid for banishing you."_

"_That's an understatement."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. So, anyway, that's why I'm here. To give you another chance. Another purpose. Will you take this chance? I could use the company. You highly amuse me."_

"_I could see that." he grinned. "Alright, I accept, but…wait."_

"_What is it?" he asked._

_I buried my sword, Riptide to the ground and tie my camp necklace with it. I took out my last bead from the second Titan War and the ring I was going to propose to. I closed my eyes and remembered._

Hope survives best in the hearth

_I opened my eyes and kept the two items in my pocket._

"_Why did you do that?" Chaos asked._

"_I want these two to be a reminder and I'll be leaving this sword to be found by my previous family to say that I have cut my ties from them, erm, ah, could I request a favor?"_

_He looked at me, confused. "What is it?"_

"_Can you make it, like, only demigods and gods are the only ones who can find this sword?"_

"_No problem." he snapped his fingers and, well, nothing happened. "That should do it."_

"_Alright," I looked at him. "Let's go."_

_He smiled at me and slid to his right. "Step into the vortex."_

"_Okay, where are we?" I said, after I'm out of the portal._

"_Terra Incognita." he answered._

"_Unknown Land? What kind of name is that?"_

"_It literally means that. This is an unknown land to anyone except to those who I have chosen."_

"_So, knows about this place? Even the gods?"_

"_Yep, speaking of names, what name would you like?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're starting a new life. I doubt you'd still like to be called Perseus, yes?"_

_True, if I'm going to start a new life might as well start from square one. I stared into Chaos' eyes and thought of a void. Disoriented. Like the sea._

Hm, Void. That's good. Has a nice ring to it. _I thought._

"_Void," I answered._

"_Void? Hm. Good, has a nice ring to it." he answered._

Okay, we think way to much alike. _I thought._

*Flashback END*

I smiled a him. "Nothing, Vortex. Just thinking."

"Past life, Perce?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

I sighed. "Yeah, Klave. It's not really easy to forget, ya know?"

"Well, my old dad is stupid. That's for sure." he rolled his eyes.

I chuckled. I was about to answer but Chaos called.

"**Commander Void, you are being requested by Master Chaos immediately."** the woman in the PA system said.

"Looks like you're being called." Josh said.

"Yes, so I've heard." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, shut up." he rolled his eyes. "Go now, _Commander._"

I mock-glared at him. I _hate_ being called commander. Rather than being scared, he just laughed.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the first chapter. So...? Whatcha think?**

**Love it? Hate it? I seriously hope for the former.**

**Anyway you saw there romance in the summary or classification, I think. So... I want you guys to decide his o, so romantic partner, I just don't like Hestia, Zoe or Bianca. No offense really to those who love those kind of stories. I don't hate those stories, but I'm not the biggest fan of those stories. What I would accept is maybe some Pertemis...? I'll let you guys decide.**

**Anyway random question (I'm gonna do this every chapter I post): So, who likes Jasper and who likes Jeyna? and Why?**

**Thank you for those who tried this and review below...!**

**PJSavior signing out.**


	2. Another Offer

**Hello! Okay, I get it, I have no right to be cheery for such a long time I have been gone, but a life of a student is never easy. For these past few weeks I have done nothing but exams, projects, assignment and groups projects, considering also the fact that I am a leader and an officer in my class. Also, I have my co-curricular activities since last week my group has done nothing but practice and practice for a concert, a competition, another concert and I have just been running to and fro! Gah! And it was my birthday last week so I'm already 14! yeah! And I attended a birthday party yesterday, too. If you don't think that is busy then I don't know what is.**

**Anyway, you're suggestions for the love of Percy's life are good so keep em' coming, the romance will be off for a while since it is frankly all about Percy here. Then for our random question: THANK YOU FOR ALL JEYNA FANS! I thought nobody will agree with me. I don't hate Jasper at all but I don't see them as a couple at all and I agree, you've met the REAL Jason for a week! A freaking week, so as we say here in the Philippines, "AGAD-AGAD? PBB-TEENS?!" hehe. I just can't get over that.**

**SO, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own PJO, people and never will!**

* * *

I made my way to Chaos' office and entered. Inside, a wide room met me as my eyes met a single desk with a fidgeting Chaos. Usually, when I enter his office it's not usually brighter than this. A single spotlight always shown above him, showing his drama queen side.

"You called, Lord?" I asked.

"Erm, yeah." he answered.

_He seems nervous. _I thought.

"What's wrong, my Lord?"

"I just have another offer for you. Again."

"_Another _offer? You've help me enough sir, but another offer? What is it?"

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to."

I frowned at this. What offer would want me to say no to? "What _is _the offer?"

"Would you, ah, like, to be, erm, adopted by me?" he said in an octave voice.

My jaw dropped. For a minute I couldn't feel, hear, see or anything clearly. My boss, the one who helped me through all these, wants to adopt me?

Chaos stared at me for a while then adding, "Like I said, you don't have to say yes if don't want to."

I quickly regained myself, "No, no! Please, I-I accept."

"You do?" he asked, shocked and happy at the same time.

"Of course," I grinned. "Dad."

He grinned and chuckled. "Now, that'll take time to get used to, son." He winked at me.

"Now that you're my son, time to add a little more something, but before that…" he trailed a off as I felt a burning sensation on my left hand.

"Ow, OW! Hot! _Hot! HOT!_" I said through gritted teeth clutching my hand then the pain disappeared.

"What was that?" then I saw a mark on the back of my left hand. It was a black helix. If you look carefully, it still seems to be glowing. "What-?"

"That's a mark that you-" he cutted me off as he made his way towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. "-are my son and that I am proud of him." He grinned.

I grinned back. "Thanks, dad."

"Now, for the powers, you'll be waking up with a slight headache for a while, son." He placed his finger on my forehead and then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up from a dreamless sleep that seems to last for just like minutes.

My eyes flutter open, "What?"

I was inside a white room on a white bed covered by white curtains. It pretty looks like how a school clinic looks.

"Thank Chaos you're alive." A voice said which I immediately recognised as Josh's.

I looked to my right and saw it him. I grinned. "Now, why would I be dead?" I asked.

"True, who came here to die?" he said, then shouted that could've burst my eardrums. "Dude, congrats! Son of Chaos?!"

"Ow... Watch the ear!" I whined. "You already knew about this? How long was I unconscious?"

"One and a half days, at least." A voice interrupted.

"We looked at the door and saw that it was my dad, Chaos.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, my boy."

"Hm. Already with the name calling, huh?" Josh joked. "I'll leave you two alone for some father and son bonding time."

I grinned at him while dad smiled.

"No need, Vortex. We will be having that time everyday starting tomorrow because I…" Chaos looked at me. "will be training your powers."

"Cool," I said. "But why did I passed out?"

"Your body can't process that much power."

"So, there's a lot?"

He nodded. "A lot."

"Wow," Josh said then he groaned. "Ah, great, I can't beat him anymore, can I?"

I grinned while dad chuckled.

"I don't know, depends, Joshua." Dad said. I laughed. He _hates_ being called Joshua.

"Don't!" Josh covered his ears.

"Nice!" I laughed. "Better get ready, _Joshua_."

"Oh, shut up! You are soo on, _Commander_!" he laughed and I glared at him. Opposite of him, I _hate_ being called Commander.

After that, we ran to the arena.

"See ya, dad." I waved.

"You too, my son!"

* * *

**Short, I know, but I can't add the next chapter because there's a different plot to that thing so, I suggest you wait, because I'll be posting another story. And as I typed that, I can already read your minds as you say: ANOTHER ONE, WHY CAN't YOU WORK ON THIS ONE FIRST. I know that but as I first said if you read my first authors note for this story, this story is the CLICHE one, the other one is what I think a new idea which I still have to reveal later on. So, just wait.**

**I don't have any story related questions yet, so on to the random two: WHAT DO YOU REALLY THINK OF LEO TO HAZEL IN THE HoO SERIES? WHO IS MORE IMPORTANT AND MORE AWESOME, PERCY OR JASON?**


	3. Missing Herp

**A/N: Okay, been weeks since my last update. I get that but like the usual as a high school student I have PILES AND TONS of WORK, ASSIGNMENTS AND PROJECTS! Gah, just send me to Hades. Anyway, yeah those things are what keeps from the internet which means it keeps me from fanfiction. So...I know you hate that and all those I try my best to really get to my computer and write more and thank Zeus that I got that time! This week is the start of our sembreak until next next Monday meaning more fanfiction! Yahoo!**

**So onto our random question: Now that Leo and Hazel's issue is over with as said in the Mark of Athena (Which is just awesome especially since the reunion of Percy and Annabeth are there) Let us get on to the second one: Now don't we all agree that Percy is and will always be better, don't get me wrong to the Jason fans but I just find Percy more amazing and all that.**

**As for the story that I said I would posting, I would but I have no time at all like I said. So just hold on and read to chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Thalia's PoV

It has been three years since Percy Jackson has dissapeared. Yes, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus dissapeared from the face of the Earth. Last I saw him was our fight. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I was stupid to think that Percy would ever do those things. my anger clouded my judgement. A couple days after the incident, I found out that it was Jacob's doing all along. I resent myself for for being an idiot.

Right now, I'm with the hunt which sometimes search for my friend, Percy. The hunters doesn't hate Percy, quite the opposite actually, they respect him. They appreciate what Percy has done for Olympus especially for our patron, Lady Artemis. He also gained the respect of their old lieutenant, Zoe. They all think that Percy is the only respectable man of all the Earth.

We stopped at the middle of the forest. We all set up camp and and prepared for dinner. I didn't have much of an appetite but as the Lieutenant I stand by my Lady. After dinner we started to get ready for bed.

"Alright, hunters." Artemis announced, "It's getting late and we still have a big hunt tomorrow so time for bed."

I wasn't all that tired so I decided until all the hunters fall asleep then I go walk out for a bit.

"Thalia, where are you going?" Artemis asked.

"Ah, my Lady, I was just going for a walk cuz' I'm not that tired yet and..." I trailed off.

"You're still worried for Perseus, I see." Artemis said.

I sighed and sat on the convenient log beside me, "Why shouldn't I be, my Lady? He's my friend, my cousin, he's like a brother like Jason is to me."

It made me miss Percy more and more. Thinking about the times Percy, Nico and I get our cousin time after Olympus was saved. It made my heart ache knowing that like that blasted camp, I hurt my cousin with all those words I said.

"When we found out about the Roman camp and when I found out about Jason, that he is alive, nothing has change. Percy is still like a brother to me like Jason is. It's just even though that was just one quest, we still rely on each other as cousins. I just can't believe I did that to him." I ranted.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Lady Artemis. She is sitting beside me, looking at me directly.

"Perseus...is one of a kind. I can't believe we considered him a threat." Artemis said.

My eyes widened. "What?! Percy? A threat?! Who said that?!"

She removed her hand from my shoulder and looked up. "Our father, Thalia. Zeus did."

"He said that?! Why would Percy be a threat?!" I didn't even know that my voice was getting louder so I lowered myself. "Is dad kidding me?"

"He thought that Percy might overthrow him. Said, that he was to powerful and must be banished." Artemis explained.

"What?! That's why he's not allowed at Olympus?" I complained.

"Impossible. I know." Artemis said.

We sat there in silence while watching the moon. It's light is dim. Seems like Lady Artemis is also affected by his dissapeareance. He did save her. Thinking all these through, I imagine how it must've felt for Percy. He did so much in the name of Olympus. He'll sacrifice almost everything for our goosd. He faced the prophecy directly and never back down. We owe him a lot but this? This is how we repay him?

"I wish I could have said sorry." I said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"The last I saw him, I accused him of stealing my hunter's bow, that was my biggest mistake."

"He stole it? I don't even think Perseus would even touch a bow."

"I know. A few days later, I found out that it was Jacob all along and by the time I realised that, Percy was long gone." I said, recalling the memory of how frantic I was when I can't see him anywhere. "No one even cares. Weeks has passed and Grover found out that it was also Jacob who caused the fire and cost Juniper's life-" Artemis frowned. "-then there was Nico. He found out that Jacob is also the one who has been backstabbing Bianca and his father."

"He did that all just to break Perseus? And with Jacob as Poseidon's favorite child, even I cannot handle that."

"I-" I stopped. I saw a faint glow up ahead, shining under the moonlight. "What is that?"

Artemis looked at the direction, I was looking at. She stared at it for a while and said, "It feels like Celestial Bronze."

I frowned. I went to its direction and muttered, "Celestial Bronze? But how will-" I froze at what I saw.

"That's Percy's sword! Riptide!" I exclaimed then started sprinting with Artemis at my heels.

"It really is." Artemis muttered.

I approached the sword carefully. I wanted to grab it but something stopped me.

Percy's camp necklace.

"What's this doing here?" I said, removing the necklace from the hilt.

"Isn't that the symbol of the campers back at Camp Half-Blood?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, this must be Percy's." I answered. "But how did it got here?"

"He did ran away from camp." Artemis said.

"A bead's missing. The bead from the Titan war."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but Percy won't leave his sword or his camp necklace anywhere."

"We have to report this to the Olympians."

"Like they'll listen." I mumbled.

Artemis placed her hand on my shoulder again. "We have to try. perseus is the only honorable man left out there. I'm not going to let the last real man go."

I smiled. "Thank you, milady."

**A/N: And that's all we have for today. I will try my best to post the next one. And I'll have you know that Percy's situation with Annabeth will change a bit. You'll find out what I'm saying on the next chapter. If you guys find any mistakes or anything, I'm using just an Ipad to upload this so...just review on what you think.**

**Random question: "Is Percy really that...uh...charming? I mean, just look. Almost every girl he meets finds him so...good looking and just plain amazing (except Piper but she's so obsess with Jason). Look, Annabeth likes the him and they ended up together they thought they hated each other but Annabeth always had a crush on Perce here. He got two more girls who liked him and kissed him which is Rachel and Calypso and Reyna tried to make a move on Percy. Finally, even though Hazel doesn't like-like Percy, she thinks he's so good looking and I quote 'Like a Roman god.' Gods, Percy's a chick magnet, so, tell me what you think about my observation.**


	4. Proposal

**And I am back!**

**How's it going with you guys. Wow. just look at the reviews!**

**You know I know I haven't been that much appreciative to all of you so I would like to thank you all for you support! It's just the 4th chapter now and for me this many reviews is a lot. I hope you guys keep on your support so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**Random question answer: Now, aren't I right about the chick magnet. I find _CourtingTheMoon_'s review about Percy very true, Percy will never never be Percy if he isn't funny, adorable and just plain amazing if he isn't that naive and tactless.**

**Off to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: WHY DO WE LOVE RICK? BECAUSE HE IS THE ONE WHO WROTE (AND IS CURRENTLY WRITING THE HOUSE OF HADES) PERCY JACKSON, IN OTHER WORDS... NOT. ME.**

Percy's PoV

Weeks has passed since I was adopted by Chaos. I was taught different powers from different element. Water, lightning, air, earth, fire, ice and so on. I'm more skilled with a sword with also increased human abilities. I made portals, see through different worlds and now, I'm learning how to control time. I noticed that I also have changed physically. I have stronger muscles and I grew taller at least I grew another three inch. My grey streak of hair is replace by a white streak. Finally, my eyes, my eyes change color eveytime I change my power, regularly, when I'm not using any my powers of mine, my eyes are a dark black with white surrounding it, like a flare from the sun. When I use my regular water powers, my eyes changes into glacier blue color, the color of eyes circled by black and mixed with a little sea-green. When I change in fire power, I have orange eyes with red hot flames. When I use lightning ang air, my eyes turn into a misty yellow, bright yellow though a little clouded mixed with white. When I used the element earth, my eyes are deep dark brown with black speckles. Now, with my time powers, my eyes are complete gold, like Kronos'.

"You're doing well, Void." dad said.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled.

"We'll continue tomorrow, rest up, okay?"

"No prob, dad."

He smiled and walked away.

I called him. "I'll be camping at the usual place dad!"

"Alrighty!"

I shooked my head on my immature dad and packed my camping stuff. I packed my tent, sleeping bag, a flahlight, some barbeque, water, six-pack coke and some overnight clothes. I sheathed my sword to my belt and left.

* * *

I arrived at my usual place. Every week, I camp out here. I sit by a cliff that over views the city. With a pond near by. Usually, I train and meditate here to get my mind of things or practice my new powers. It is large but this is an unknown area. Dad and I are the only ones who knew about this place. Every week I make a campfire, eat my barbeque and watch what is happening back at my old home. Every week I watch what happens sometimes at camp, at the throne room or at my dad's palace or the whole Olympus.

Right now, I watch what I happening in the throne room and watch as all the senior counselors including Jacob are there with the Romans. Chaos told me all about the Romans and that they help destroy Krios at Mount Othrys.

_'Guess they found out'_ I thought.

"We would all like all of you to be immortal after what you have done this past Titan war." Zeus said then he looked at Jacob. "And as my favorite nephew-" they both smiled while I rolled my eyes. "-I would like to make Matthew Wright a god."

I looked at the image like _'Him! A god? Really?'_

"Would you accept this, my dear nephew?" Zeus asked.

"Of course, my Lord." he exclaimed.

"Come forward."

The Olympians began chanting Ancient Greek and the place around Jacob glowed.

_'I wish he'll collapse.'_

After a while, the Olympians lowered their hands and Zeus smiled.

"Congratulations, Jacob Wright, you are now the God of Tides, Quests and Heroes." Zeus said.

"Psh, yeah, heroes, try God of Liars." I mumbled.

They cheered.

"Lord Zeus, if I may?" Matthew asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

Jacob walked towards Annabeth. I lowered my barbeque at this. He took out a velvet box and kneeled. My eyes narrowed.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Immortal hero of Olympus and Official Architect, will you-" he opened the velvet box which inside has a ring. It was gold and silver intwined and then met by a seagreen pearl centered by two grey diamonds. "-marry me?"

Annabeth had tears flowing down her face. I think I'm going to have tears as well and I knew I would after she said that one word.

"Yes." she shouted and hugged him and then kissed him passionately.

I dropped the barbeque and stood.

"No," I said. "They really-"

I was overcome by fury. I unsheathed my sword and slashed the image. I then took out the ring and threw it upward and slashed it midway down. I caught it and power seem to burst out of me. My hand burst into white flames with black speckles. I quickly withdrew it and the ring was gone, vanished into thin air. I stared at my hand, can't believe what I have summon but as quickly as it had appeared it quickly vanished. The raw fury has been replaced with pure sadness. My knees turned into jelly and fell onto my knees letting go of the sword. Tears burst away. Letting go of all the hurt and pain that I felt. I don't know how long I've been crying, though I don't care. I woked up the next day lying on the blanket I laid down on eating my diner last night.

I recalled all that had happened last night. 'They didn't even seem to miss me.' I thought sourly. Poseidon seems to be the happiest father there to ever lived. Like he'd burst with pride with his son. Same can be said for Athena. Like her daughter can't choose anyone better than Jacob. What'd he even did? I wondered.

I went to the lake to freshen up and start packing to o back home. I stared at the lake for a while thinking about one statement.

_'Hope survives best in the hearth'_

I took of my clothes and went for a swim.

_'I kept hoping for years, yet they don't seem to bother that I wa missing. How can I keep hoping when all that I had hope for is gone?'_I thought.

I kept doing laps around the lake and got out with my final decision.

_'They forgot about me.'_ I thought as I went to my camping site. _'Time to forget about them'_ I started packing. _'They're not worth it. You have a new family years ago, time to open up to them. My father now is Chaos. My family now are him and Josh. My home now is my army. I'm nothing to them. A tool of Olympus. I vow myself to serve Chaos with all my heart. That is a promise. I will stay by my father.'_

I stood and head back.

**Actually this isn't my best chapter. It never is and never will be. I never got to edit it. But did it surprise you?**

**Did any of you expect that Jacob will cheat on Annie here after a couple of years Percy's gone? Yes, well, NOT.**

**I don't know if this is original enough to turn this little cliche story around but hopefully it is.**

**Random question! Here's the deal: Does anyone notice that every book in the Heroes of Olympus series is a cliffhanger? Yet there is not much in the Percy Jackson series, at least not for me... So tell me your opinion and after your opinion tell me if you were the author would you give a cliffhanger as huge as the SoN and MoA's cliffhangers?**

**So, tell me what's in your minds. See you next chapter!**


	5. Meaning of Family

**Ahhhahhh... School. Not. Why? TONS of work. I'd rather face fanfiction all day rather to listen to boring teachers...**

**Anyway, How is everyone? Now you would all know why I am not that soon to update from my first statement for this beginning Author's note. Well, besides that I have nothing to say except THANK YOU for all those who had reviewed, followed, alerted, viewed, and visit this story. I give my GREATEST gratitude. **

**MORE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM AN (Don't worry it's nothing bad.)**

**Now, Let us go to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't get why we always have to do this every chapter when it is already clear that THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN WROTE THE PJO BOOKS SO I OWN NOTHING! Sheesh...**

It's been a month since Matthew has proposed to Annabeth. A month and I was still heartbroken. I still hadn't ask Chaos what was the power I just had summoned a month ago.

'Well, time to ask him.' I thought.

"Hey," Klave approached me. "You've been gloomy for a month now. What's up?"

"I'm not up for it." I said, turning around.

"Hey, we're brothers and we tell each other what's worng and you know that. Now, What's wrong, Perce?"

"I have to talk to Chaos. After my talk then I tell you."

He stared at me for a while but he nodded. "You better. Chaos' at his office."

"Thanks, man."

I made my way to dad's office and knocked.

"Come in!" he shouted.

I entered. "Hey, dad."

"Oh, hey, Void." he grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, I just want an answer."

"Alright, shoot."

I put out my left hand and let it burst into the white flames I used to vanish the ring. Chaos eyes widened the minute I summoned this power.

"What is this?" I asked.

"When did you got this power?" he asked eyeing the flame on my hand.

"About a month ago."

"Why?"

I bowed my head and extinguished the flame. "I...saw Matthew proposing to Annabeth and..." I trailed off, holding my tears back.

I saw my dad's eyes softened when I said it.

"We don't need to talk about that, now, don't we son?" he smiled.

I smiled back a little. "Thanks, dad."

"About the power, you just summon."

"Yeah?" I asked. I was really curious about it.

"That, my son is called White Matter."

"What does it do?"

"Oh, does a lot to immortals, mind you. It can make them temporarily fade, with mortals and demigods, well, one touch, they're off the face of the universe."

My jaw dropped. "It can...make immortals...fade?"

He chuckled at my expression. "I was planning on teaching you this trick, but I didn't know the right time, but I fuess you don't need teaching. You mastered it completely! Well, done, son!"

I smiled. "Thanks, dad. I thought I was in trouble."

He laughed. "Don't worry, you are my son."

I grinned. "Thanks again, dad!" I walked out.

I was greeted by Klave. His eyes staring at me with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Bout time." he said.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"What'd you talk about with Chaos?"

"New power."

"Ah, so, time for you to tell me what's got you so down these past few weeks."

"It's about Matthew."

"Matthew? You mean your stupid stuck up jerky brother?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes forward.

"So, what about him?"

"He became a god. He was really favored by Zeus. He and-"

"WHAT?! That stupid thing became a god?!" he shouted. "He was even fabored by my own father! Is he kidding me?! He didn't even did anything! He's jaut egoistic snobby jerk! How-"

I didn't hear the rest. I was to busy keeping myself together. The time I got myself covered, Klave was panting heavily.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted, finally.

"I'm not finished." I said.

"What more?! Let me tell you if Zeus has something to do with this, I'll-"

I cut him off. "He asked Annabeth to marry him."

His eyes widened and he stared at me. "What?"

"She said yes. And they're going to get married. Today."

"But you have that ring and-"

"I had it for a reminder. I thought that maybe she was just mistaken or something." I scrunched my eyebrows and looked down.

Klave must've sense my sadness and said, "Well, the wedding is today. Why don't we crash the party?" he grinned at me.

I grinned back. "Nah. Leave em. Let's just kill dummies and pretend that their Matthew and for you, Zeus."

He thought for a while. "Nya, Okay. Let's go!"

**So? How was it? I know... Short but there is always more to come since the next chapter is already written and being edited by yours truly.**

**And... about the important note that I was talking about... it's a STORY ADVERTISEMENT!**

**If any of you would like to read my other Chaos story please go to my acount and click on 'PERCY JACKSON, CHAMPION OF CHAOS AND GUARDIAN OF THE GALAXY' So... Hope to see more Views there and hopefully, REVIEWS!**

**Apart from my other story... Please Review and see you on my next update.**

**WAIT... Forgot... RANDOM QUESTION!**

**What if you the PJO characters are real and you saw them? What will be your reaction?**

**NOW... I'm done.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**PJSavior out!**


	6. Theat

**A MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

**So, I'm sorry I haven't updated a while but it is Christmas break so I have to rest up because tests, projects and assignments are over for now, at least.**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed and noticed my awful. You are probably wondering why, it is because when I was making this story I haven't thought of the name yet so I used the most cliche ones and will just edit the thing here at the doc manager. Turns out I forget. Ah... Sorry but I guess this is the result of overworking.**

**Oh, yeah and for my opinion on the random question I had entered last update is well... I WOULD FAINT OR DIE IN SHOCK OR PROBABLY LOCK THEM IN MY ROOM (okay... That last one is to much, I probably won't do that.)**

**Anyway, This is the 6th chapter and hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _ANYTHING._**

* * *

Chapter 6: Threat

Two years has passed. I fulfilled different missions from different worlds. The army and city grew larger. I found more demigods who were forgotten again by the gods. Every time they told their story to me, I resent the gods farther more because they were breaking that promise they made 5 summers back. So every time I retrieve a demigod about a thousand of dummies are slashed down.

Dad and I are still having those practices with my powers. I learned all of it and I just need to perfect it. I learned a lot of things these past years. Fire tornados, sensing water so I could tell if somebody is sneaking up on me, split the ground below an opponent, charge all electricity on my hand, make time faster or slower, make icicles pop from the water that was mixed with the soil, force the wind to carry or support me and others. I helped also with the army and train my soldiers. All in all, I'm having a more peaceful life than before. I guess that'll change today.

I was at the training ground at that time. Josh was on a mission on Hel and well, I'm alone. I've been slashing, hacking, burning, drowning, frying, stabbing and all other things for at least three hours. I was drenched in sweat so I poured myself a bit of water on me and rest for a bit.

"Commander Void, you are being called by Lord Chaos to his office, please be there immediately." the PA system said.

I sighed and sheathed my sword. Then dried my face with a towel and head to the office.

* * *

I entered the office ad greeted, "Hey, dad, new mission?"

"Yes, well, before that, Josh will be here tomorrow so..." Chaos trailed of.

"Cool, thanks for the heads up, dad." I said.

"No problem, son and for the mission, well, I don't think you would like what this is."

I frowned. "Why? What's the mission?"

"On earth-" My eyes widened. "Gaea and the Titans are rising, so, I would be sending you and the army to aid the gods because-"

"No!" I yelped. "There is no way, I'm going to help the gods. I don't even think the army would to!"

"Now, let me finish." he raised his hand to silence me. "The gods are weak now, they can't fight this alone, when my daughter Gaea and the Titans are forced upon together, it will be a hard battle, you barely survived the last time and that was only the Titans. And they had you there."

"Yeah and after a while they now consider me as a threat. Sorry dad, but I don't think I'll be able to do that." I turned around and strted to walk away.

"Perseus." I stopped at my real name. "I know it's hard, but what about the innocent people out their? You have to admit the gods are better rulers than the Titans and Gaea, right? And also, you know I would never sent you out there unless it is completely necessary and you know it."

I thought for a while then I sighed as I faced him. "I'll do it because you said so and because I don't want any innocent to suffer but don't expect me to be nice to them."

He smiled. "I'll go tell the gods but first, you don't have to tell them who you really are. Second, go to the armory for a new sword, shield and armor. Third, you would play as the commander of the army and my apprentice because I want the information about you being my son a surprise. Fourth, if you don't want to show yourself put on a hood plus put on a gauze around you mark so it'll not reveal your identity. Lastly, don't kill anyone."

"Yeah, you know I can't kill even if I hate them only if necessary, but if they tick me off, they'll be bleeding ichor for a long long time."

"Hm. Good enough, you have five hours to prepare. I'll see you in Olympus." he snapped him fingers and made a portal and turned to me. "Oh. And make sure to make an entrance." he grinned.

I grinned back. "Count on it."

He chuckled then entered the portal.

* * *

Zeus PoV

The Olympians and I are back to the throne room to discuss the fight against Gaea and the Titans. Athena is preparing our battle plans. Ares is preparing every weapon he has. Artemis has set up her hunters. Hades readied his dead warriors. Hepheastus alligned all of his automatons. Poseidon has his minions set for the fight against Oceanus. Finally, my favorite nephew has readied the campers in case of an attack at Camp Half-Blood. As much as it looks like I know it isn't enough.

"Silence." I shouted.

"Father," Athena started. "this is a huge war and we need all the time we need. No matter how much power we have with the demigods you know this isn't enough."

"I know, but we can't give in just yet, my daughter. We have our Immortal campers and even the Romans, now in this war."

"But you know this isn't enough." Hestia said from the hearth.

I sighed. I know she was right but what else could we do?

"Looks, like you need help." A voice said. We looked everywhere but we saw none. Then a portal appeared in front of us and out cane a fifteen feet tall man. He was wearing a black suit and he has white hair with eyes like the universe. I quickly got out of my trance and shouted, "Who are you?"

"Oh, come on, you don't know your-" he counted on his fingers, 1...2...3. "great slash great grandfather once you see him? That's just sad..."

I was too confused on what he had just said but quickly cowered in fear on what Athena just said.

"Y-You're Chaos." Athena stuttered.

My mouth dropped as did the other Olympians except Jacob.

Chaos chuckled. "Wise as ever, o, goddess of wisdom."

Athena blushed.

"Anyway, yes, I am Chaos." he said.

We quickly got off our thrones and bowed, all except Jacob. Chaos looked at the him for a while and I quickly saw recognition in his eyes. I looked at Matthew and gave him a warning glare.

"Tough boy, now, are you?" Chaos said. "Olympians, rise."

We quickly got up on our feet.

"I hear you are a bit troubled, would you need any help?" Chaos asked.

I was about to say yes when Jacob interrupted.

"What help could you even do?" he asked, coldly and I glared at him.

Chaos glared at him. "You all say you were troubled. I am here to give you help or would you rather have me and my army on the other side and have you fight us alone." he raised an eyebrow.

We all quickly said no and glared at Jacob. He shrunked back at his seat.

"What help will you be giving us, Lord Chaos?" Athena asked.

"I would be sending my army and the commander who is also my apprentice." he said.

* * *

Percy's PoV

I went down to the city to get my new armor, shield and sword. I made my way to the armory and found the clerk.

"Uh, where is the things that Lord Chaos has asked for?" I asked.

He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Ah, Prince Void, I-"

I stopped him. "It's just Void. Don't call me Prince Void or something."

He bowed and I sighed. "I'll be getting the things for your mission."

When he got out he had a belt, a watch, a fingerless right-handed glove and a ring.

"What are these things?" I asked, curiously.

"Ah this ring, is your sword, twist it a 180 degrees and it changes into a sword." he explained.

I examined the ring. It was black with a white pearl in the middle with a mark like the letter 'C'. I put it on my finger and twisted it. The ring morphed into the hilt of a sword and out came a 3 foot blade that is at least 4 to 5 inches wide. The hilt is black and the one that seperates the hilt from the blade is a goldish bronze. The blade is silver and the left side is shorter than the right, the end of the left slants and meets the top point of the right side. The balance was perfect on my hand.

"And I guess the glove is for hand protection." I said.

"Ah, yes, to withdrew the sword just twist the handle." he said.

I did what he said and the blade withdrew while the hilt morphed back into a ring.

"The sword always goes back to the owner too. The glove is power proof from all the power you can use so you can summon all the lightning, fire you want."

"Nice."

"Now the watch, press the button on the side and springs shield."

I strapped the watch on my left wrist and suprisingly it was very comfortable. I pressed the button at it side and a bronze part of it sticked out and spiraled until it was whole. The shield was bronze with black linings that went to the center with the letter 'C' again in the middle. Inside the 'C' a bulk is seen that incredibly looked like a button. I pressed it and it retracted.

"Finally, the belt, you just pushed that button in the middle of the 'C' engraved on that buckle and it will morph out your armor."

I put on the belt. The strap was black and a silver oval buckle was in the middle with fine linings and a 'C' was found in the middle. I pusjed the button and my body was engulfed in light. I felt the belt morphed and the next second. I have the armor on. My breastplate was silver with black linings that look like vines or something and in the middle was another 'C'. I had pauldrons on both my shoulders that ends on the hem of my sleeves and it was also silver. I have silver shinguards that is at least 12 inches long that is also silver. I press the small button in the middle of my breastplate and my body again was engulfed in light and it morphed back into a belt.

"Sweet. Thanks a lot. This things are awesome."

"Not a problem at all, my Prince."

I rolled my eyes on the 'my Prince' part and handed out some drachmas.

"Here, thanks again!" I said as I run back to the palace/headquarters. I went into my room and pack all my things. I got dressed which is a shirt and ober it is a black leather jacket with a grey hood. I wore cargo pants and some sneakers. I looked at my mirror and got me some black shades. My eyes are shifting relentlessly with anxiety. I put on my shades and armed myself. I put on my glove and the ring on my right ring finger. I wrapped my other hand from the palm to the wrist to cover my mark and strapped my watch and finally I buckled my belt. I looked at my watch that actually tells time and see that I got an hour left.

'Time to think of an entrance.' I thought.

* * *

Athena's PoV

"You have an army?" I asked.

"Yes. I have an army. I used them to solve problems or at least help on wars on different planets." Chaos answered.

"What is your army made of?" Ares asked.

"Skilled demigods who are-" Chaos started but was interupted by Jacob.

"Skilled? So why am I not in that army?" Jacob interrupted. He really need to learn some manners.

Chaos glared at him. 'He seems to really hate his guts.' I thought. "Because these warriors actually have real skill unlike you who became a god for reasons unknown. And the demigods here are the forgotten ones. The ones who have done good in many things but done nothing to be banished. So, I gave them a second chance to live again. So, expect them to really hate you especially the commander and his second in command."

"Who is this commander?" Hephaestus asked.

"That's for him to tell you not me. He'll be arriving here for a little while." he answered.

""What did we ever did to the commander?" my father asked.

"Oh, you have a lot of wrong thing you did to him. You're lucky that he even accepted to help you or even more lucky that he kept you alive as he is the second most powerful being ever." he said.

I was shocked and from the look from the other Olympians they were too. Before we even have time to ask him a portal from above appeared.

* * *

**So, What do you think? Well, what's the purpose of reviewing? Voice out your thoughts of this chapter and story. I take any suggestion or opinion.**

**...I have nothing to add...**

**OFF TO THE RANDOM QUESTION: What do you think will happen in the HOUSE OF HADES?**

**I REALLY WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK FOR THE NEXT BOOK. Well, see you guys on my next update.**

**PJSavior, now signing out.**


End file.
